The present disclosure relates to an image acquisition device and an image acquisition method.
In the field of biology, biotechnology, and the like, various kinds of microscopes are used to observe physiological responses and forms of living cells. Among the various kinds of microscopes, for example, there is a microscope through which a target is observed as a fluorescent or phosphorescent phenomenon occurring in a biological or non-biological measurement sample (which may be referred to hereinafter as a “sample”). For example, JP 2012-8261A discloses an example of a fluorescence microscope.
In addition, recently, a laser used as a light source has been made to have a short wavelength, and a two-photon (multi-photon) excitation microscope which uses a two-photon absorption process in material excitation has also come to be used as such a fluorescence microscope.
Such a fluorescence microscope scans a sample using excitation light output from, for example, a laser light source, then creates distribution of intensity of fluorescence from the sample, and thereby generates an image of the sample based on the distribution of the intensity.